


by your hands, my home is in your hands

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The House in the Cerulean Sea - T.J. Klune
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: It was a cool, crisp autumn afternoon when Linus and Arthur stood together under the wooden arch Phee had made. The arch was adorned with a beautiful rainbow of colorful flowers from Talia's garden.
Relationships: Linus Baker/Arthur Parnassus
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	by your hands, my home is in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write Arthur and Linus's wedding for a while but the words wouldn't come until last night and then it just flowed. I hope you all like it and enjoy it. I love these two men and this book so so much. 
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Fearless' by M. Ward

It was a cool, crisp autumn afternoon when Linus and Arthur stood together under the wooden arch Phee had made. The arch was adorned with a beautiful rainbow of colorful flowers from Talia's garden.

Lucy stood by Linus's side in a suit that would most likely only be worn once. Linus wished he had a picture of the smile that came upon Lucy's face when Linus had asked the little boy to be his best man. Lucy had done an excellent job so far and kept whispering excitedly to himself that he also got to be the DJ. 

Arthur had asked Talia to be his best gnome and she had gleefully accepted. There were grumblings of having to put a certain someone in her garden if he didn’t say yes to Arthur, but Linus assured her he was very much in this for life. She had worn her best outfit and had decided to use her extra special beard oil for the special occasion. 

Sal, David, Chauncey, Phee and Theodore stood with Zoe around Linus and Arthur. All the children had a part in the ceremony, even David. Linus had been worried about the boy when they first brought him to Marsyas, but he had blossomed and come a bit out of his shell after a few months of being here. It helped, Linus thought, that Chauncey had taken to David quite well and the two were rarely out of sight of each other. Sal had written a little prose for the day, the arch was Phee’s gift and she was rather proud of it, Chauncey got to play host to the party and take everyone coats (everyone wore a coat, so he could.), even though they were outside in the garden, Theodore had been put in charge of keeping the rings for Linus and Arthur, David had decided to just attend because he wasn’t quite ready to share his gifts with everyone yet and that was perfectly alright. 

Zoe had gotten a new suit for Linus and it fit perfectly. He'd changed in the guest house so as not to see Arthur or vice versa, but the reflection he saw in the mirror after he was finished dressing took his breath away. He was by no means skinny and there was still a spare tire, but it was a smaller spare tire than he had had in a long time. He knew Arthur didn't care about such things, but it still just made the day all the more special. The suit was a deep navy blue and it was a perfect color for him. 

To think he was getting married today, to Arthur! Love was always something he had hoped would happen, but he had grown accustomed to living without it. That day he had come to the island and saw Arthur for the first time, is the day his life changed. He couldn't imagine life without the children or this dear magical man he loved. 

They had wanted to do this before the adoptions went through and they had heard the decision would come in the next month or so, so here they were actually going through with this. Linus had his breath taken away when he stepped out of the guest house, walked over to the garden and saw Arthur standing with Talia. Arthur was beautiful. Linus had taken Arthur’s hands and looked only into the eyes of the man he loved. 

Helen it turns out was not only the mayor, but could also preside over weddings which is exactly what she did. She asked Arthur first and he had said yes to all. Linus was next and although he was flustered and might have needed Helen to repeat the question, he eventually said yes to all as well. Theodore gave Linus and Arthur their rings and there was a moment when Linus was putting Arthur’s ring on Arthur’s finger that they looked in each other’s eyes and it was quite like everything else faded away and it was just them. 

There were roars of cheering and applause and one loud “Yuck!” when Helen told them they could kiss. There was even more cheering when Helen had pronounced them husband and husband. 

Later, when he and Arthur were in each other’s arms dancing to the music that Lucy had picked out, he leaned up and kissed Arthur again softly, “I love you and I’m so happy I get to spend my life with you and them.” Linus nodded towards the children at that last part as he whispered the sentiment. 

“Oh my dear Linus, I love you and I am quite the luckiest man alive to have you by my side.” Arthur whispered back. 

They danced together until seven children decided they needed to dance too and it became a large dance party. 

Much later once the children were far away sleeping over at Zoe’s, Linus and Arthur kissed each other rather passionately all the way to their bedroom.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] by your hands, my home is in your hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245056) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish)




End file.
